With scientific advances in late years, various robots have been developed, and there are a growing number of situations where a robot performs an activity that is used to be carried out by a human. In particular, a simple activity required to repeat steps by following a predetermined procedure is performed by a robot more precisely than a human and thus, a robot is often used to carry out such a simple activity. In recent years, since computer technology has been applied to robotics, there have appeared robots capable of performing activities in accordance with complicated algorithms. Therefore, robots have been used to carry out not only simple activities but also complicated advanced activities. As a robot capable of performing an advanced activity, there is known, for example, a robot with an autonomous moving function and the function of recognizing the current position of the robot while moving. As one of this type of robot, there is a robot that displays, when a location is designated as a destination by a customer to be guided, a path from the current position to the location and information about the location on a display screen, thereby guiding the customer (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications No. 2003-050559 and No. 2005-172879).
Incidentally, in a meeting place where a large number of people gather such as a huge exhibition, it is necessary to guide two or more customers at a time at each location in the meeting place such as the display spot of each exhibit. Meanwhile, an autonomously movable robot such as those described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications No. 2003-050559 and No. 2005-172879 has a display screen whose size is limited to achieve the sufficient autonomous movement of the robot and therefore, when there are a large number of customers to be guided, the display screen does not always allow all the customers to sufficiently view the contents on the display screen. Thus, further efforts are desired so that the robot acts as a guide sufficiently.